This invention is directed to plumbing in general, and specifically to an improved floor flange for use with plumbing fixtures, such as toilets.
In the installation of plumbing fixtures, such as toilets, urinals, bathtubs, or the like, the fixture is placed on the finished floor surface proximate to the rough plumbing and is then coupled to the rough plumbing, such as a drain pipe. To complete such an installation, a mounting flange structure, often referred to as a floor flange or closet flange, is utilized. A conduit portion of the flange structure is first coupled with the drain line and then the plumbing fixture is placed over a flange portion of that structure. The discharge outlet of the plumbing fixture is sealingly engaged with the flange portion by a wax ring or other such water-tight, flexible gasket. The fixture and the mounting flange structure are then rigidly bolted together.
Depending on the particular installation, the finished floor surface on which the flange and plumbing fixture will rest, may vary. Oftentimes, a sub-floor will be constructed, such as from plywood, and the rough plumbing and flange will be installed with the sub-floor in place. However, a finished floor material, such as one of decorative hardwood, ceramic tile, or a concrete material (e.g. gypcrete) may be subsequently installed over the sub-floor. Since the plumbing fixture will rest on the finished floor material, the flange must rest generally above the sub-floor and on the finished floor surface to sealingly engage the outlet of the fixture. While the mounting flange structure is installed when the sub-floor is in place, the installation of the mounting flange structure must be made with the finished floor in mind. Therefore, the mounting flange structure is installed with the flange portion actually spaced above the sub-floor at a height which is sufficient to accommodate the thickness of the floor material to be placed above the sub-floor (e.g., hardwood, tile, gypcrete).
Traditionally, plumbers have usually propped a piece of scrap wood or a short section of pipe of the appropriate and desired length and/or thickness, underneath the flange portion. The conduit portion of the mounting flange structure is then sealed with the drain pipe and the flange portion is affixed to the sub-floor, such as with screws. The wood, pipe, or other objects for propping up the flange have to be measured and cut to the right height/thickness to accomplish the desired height of the flange portion for the thickness of the finished floor material. The pieces must also be cut to the proper lengths to provide a level flange. As may be appreciated, this practice significantly slows down the installation. Furthermore, scrap pieces of pipe or wood might not be readily available. Still further, the exercise of finding such scrap items and measuring and cutting them to the proper height must be done for each flange structure if it is to be mounted above the sub-floor.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to allow for adjusting the height of a mounting flange structure for different installations, as evidenced by U.S. patents in the field. However, such devices have multiple pieces which must be installed and coupled together. Not only do the extra pieces and parts increase the cost of manufacturing and installing the devices, but they also require extra installation steps and adjustments which slow down the overall procedure.
Additionally, to suitably improve current procedures for installing mounting flange structures, any improvements should be relatively simple to implement, so that plumbers without significant experience may readily implement them.
Accordingly, it is an objective to improve the process of installing plumbing fixtures, and particularly to improve the installation procedures associated with a floor flange.
It is a further objective to address various installation parameters efficiently and cost effectively in the installation of plumbing fixtures.
It is still another objective to improve such an installation process with a product which is easy to use and which has few separate parts.
An apparatus for use in mounting a plumbing fixture comprises a conduit section having a fixture end and a drain end and defining a bore therethrough. A flange is positioned proximate the fixture end of the conduit. The conduit section is adapted to be coupled to a drain pipe proximate the drain end, and to be coupled to a plumbing fixture proximate the fixture end. For varying the height or level of the flange, at least one elevation structure extends from the flange, and is configured for interfacing with the floor surface to elevate the flange above the floor surface at a selected height or level. The elevation structure is adjustable, and in one embodiment, at least a portion of the elevation structure is removably coupled with the flange for being selectively removed to allow the flange to be lowered closer to the sub-floor surface.
More specifically, for one embodiment, the elevation structure is in the form of an elongated leg having several sections. One or more of the sections may be removed from the leg to vary the height of the flange, or alternatively, the entire elongated leg may be removed from the flange for flush mounting of the flange against the floor surface. The various sections may have predetermined lengths such that the height of the flange may be varied in predetermined stages without requiring a measurement. Multiple elongated legs provide self-leveling of the flange.
In another embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes a base section configured for engaging a floor surface around and below a conventional floor flange. Elevation structures extend upwardly from the base section, and are configured for interfacing with the flange to elevate the flange at selected heights above the sub-floor surface. Similar to the elevation structures of the embodiment previously discussed, in one embodiment, the elevation structures are in the form of elongated legs having multiple sections which may be selectively and individually separated to vary the height or level of the flange. For a flush mounted flange against the sub-floor, the apparatus simply is not used.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a removable cover extending over the fixture end of the conduit section to seal the conduit and prevent debris from falling therein. The cover includes tabs thereon configured to prevent debris from entering the slots. The cover may include graphics and text and is operable for being removed when the plumbing fixture is to be coupled to the apparatus.